


brain freeze!

by beanieboyj



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, greaser au!, greaser minghao, quarter back gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: maybe it was because mingyu thought that he was cute in a kinda scary way or maybe because he didn’t want to look like a coward in front of his football friends, let’s just say it was both.—





	brain freeze!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kati’s Hao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kati%E2%80%99s+Hao).



> HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY TO KATI!!! THANK U FOR BEING THE FIRAT EVER FRIEND I MADE ON TWIT! I LOVE U! HAPPY 17th biRTHDAY

maybe it was because mingyu thought that he was cute in a kinda scary way or maybe because he didn’t want to look like a coward in front of his football friends, let’s just say it was both.  
by the time he reached minghao’s table it all seemed like a bad idea.  
“uh what do you want”  
mingyu blinked twice, swallowed his fear down his throat (not like it did anything better). minghao’s friends stopped their chat abruptly, staring at the scene in front of them, mingyu now had half of the greasers looking at them.  
“i just wanted to ask if i uh- could borrow a pencil”  
the dark haired boy tried to make it sound as natural as possible, but the smirk plastered on minghao’s pretty face (which made mingyu’s leg go jelly) he probably sounded really nervous.  
“here sweet cheeks"   
minghao placed the pencil on the table, looking up at the boy still smirking.  
“thanks” he mumbled, as he hastily took the pencil off the table. he mustered up all the courage to flash minghao his signature ‘blinding’ (says jun) smile, which minghao returned with a smile as well.  
“hope you pass the test mingyu, it’ll be a such a shame if we have to play without our favorite quarterback”  
“well i hope your pencil is lucky” mingyu smiled, sitting down.  
minghao nodded at him, grinning.  
mingyu ignored the silent whistle that jun did as the test papers were handed out.

 

at that point mingyu finally realized that asking minghao out would be probably be the death of him, and his deadline is threew weeks from now.  
he was sure he was doomed.

 

—

mingyu thankfully passed the exam,  
he also passed minghao on the hallway.  
“mingyu!”  
he looked over at the boy leaning against the lockers, his fingers spun the keys to presumably his motorcycle and his jacket slung over his shoulder ever so effortlessly. minghao looked quite delicious and it drove mingyu insane.  
“thanks for the pencil”  
he held out the pencil towards minghao.  
“you’re pretty cute gyu”  
“pretty and cute?”  
minghao threw his back laughing, pushing himself off the lockers.  
“good luck on the match today sweet cheeks”  
mingyu gave him a timid wave, and minghao replied with a salute of some sort.  
mingyu skipped his way back to the locker room, earning a whole lot of whistles from his team. he was 100% sure that he’s gonna win the match today (well hopefully).  
(they did win the game and even though the situation was hectic and busy, mingyu still managed to trip when minghao gave him a wink and a thumbs up)

—

“kim mingyu!”  
the tall boy held his breath as he turned to look at minghao.  
“yes?”  
“you’re skipping last period with me, hurry”  
“what the-“  
minghao took mingyu by the elbow and pulled him towards the door.  
“hao what is we get caught?” mingyu breathed out, clutching on the latter’s arm.  
“live a little, i promise i wont kill you sweet cheeks!”   
mingyu looked away slightly, he could feel the blush on his cheeks growing. hao tugged harder onto mingyu’s arm.  
“hurry, the longer you walk the less time we’ll have!”  
mingyu never bailed class, he could feel nervousness in the pit of his stomach but looking at how minghao’s eye sparkled and maybe getting his first date ever sounded really nice.  
“i can’t believe im skipping with the xu minghao, damn i must be really special”  
minghao let out a hearty laugh as he pushed open the doors.  
“probably yeah!”

—

with all honesty, mingyu thought he was gonna die. he was clutching minghao’s waist for dear life as the latter blasted out of the school grounds, mingyu thought how much of a turn off it would be for minghao.  
“relax sweet cheeks, breath in and out. i promise it’ll be relaxing once you’ve calmed down” minghao called out.  
“you keep promising stuff!”  
minghao just laughed and went a bit faster leaving mingyu as terrified as ever.   
knowing that minghao wont go any slower he thought he might as well try to enjoy the ride.  
he breathed in and out a few times before closing his eyes at the feel of the breeze grazing his skin. he then opened his eyes, looking at the trees and buildings passing them like a blur. the speed minghao was going made euphoria grow inside of him, it grew even more as he inhaled the warm scent of nature mixed with minghao’s musk.  
it was definitely bliss.

—

“so the plan is to go this bowling place then we’ll go to the food fair not far from there. that cool?”  
“just as long you don’t laugh at me because i suck at bowling”  
“can’t promise you that”   
“xu minghao!”  
“alright alright”  
they both laughed.  
“we’re almost there so hang on a little bit longer”  
mingyu tightens his grip on minghao’s waist and he could clearly see how happy he was.

mingyu took a sip on his milkshake as he watched minghao finished another strike. mingyu would’ve tried to do really well but minghao was really chill about him failing and he even helped the taller boy out (mingyu wanted to crawl into a hole when minghoa slide his hand on mingyu’s arm, guiding him as he was about to roll the bowl).  
“your turn sweet cheeks”  
mingyu tried to suppress the blush growing on his cheeks.  
“i’m gonna fail again please don’t laugh”  
“you don’t even try gyu”  
“it’s because i know im gonna fail” he said dramatically.  
“let’s make a deal then?” mingho leaned forward from his seat, sitting up straight.  
“if you get a strike i’ll give you a kiss. it’s both a win win situation for the both us so do us a favor by getting a strike”  
“if you wanted to kiss me then you should, this is stupid” mingyu pouted, yet he stood up picking up a bowling bowl.  
he looked back the boy wearing the leather jacket and gave him a blinding smile.  
“wish me the best of luck”  
“of course i’ll support my fave quarterback”   
mingyu rolled his eyes jokingly before focusing on the pins and rolling the ball towards it.  
“OH MY GOD!”  
the tall boy jumped happily, flashing a triumphantly smile at minghao who chuckled at his antics.  
“i still won the game though” minghao told him, pointing at the score board.  
“i know! but it’s my first strike ever, i’m pretty proud of myself”  
“cute”  
mingyu watched as minghao finished his milkshake before slipping on his jacket.  
“let’s go get dinner” he held his hand out nonchalantly but mingyu could see a hint of pink on top of his cheeks and it made him feel a bit better knowing that the latter was at least a bit nervous.  
“let’s go”   
he slipped his hand in minghao’s, smiling from ear to ear.

 

“don’t you get the brain freeze thing”  
“huh?” mingyu looked up from his food, raising his brows at minghao’s question.  
“you drink milkshakes so fast and you don’t get dizzy?”  
mingyu shrugged and shook his head.  
“cool”  
the air has suddenly become awkward and it made mingyu squirm in his seat.  
not long ago they were holding hands and giggling happily but now they were silent, ever now and then making eye contact before looking away bashfully.  
“hey gyu?”  
“yeah?”  
minghao took a deep breath before continuing “i owe you a kiss”  
mingyu smiled at the latter, scooting closer to him.  
“and so?”  
“im uh- asking for permission, ya know. can i kiss you?”  
mingyu nodded, not trusting himself to reply.  
mingyu fluttered his eyes shut as minghao leaned closer, he could feel minghao’s warm breath grazing his skin. even if mingyu already anticipated the kiss, when minghao finnalu closed the space in between them, mingyu can’t help feeling a bit shocked.   
the kiss was short but sweet.  
when minghao pulled away mingyu thought he was going to faint, dazed after the kiss.  
“you alright gyu?”minghao chuckled, leaning his head on the latter’s shoulder.  
mingyu nodded, smiling. “yeah, i’m good”  
he gave minghao’s hand a gentle squeeze.

—

“i’m not gonna wear your jersey gyu!”  
“you wear them all the time when you’re at home! please do it for me” mingyu pouted.  
minghao sighed in defeat, taking mingyu’a jersey before slipping it on top of his thin white shirt. the boy was about to grumble on how his friends were going to tease him on how ‘soft’ he was but when he saw the smile painted on mingyu’s lips, he thought that it was pretty worth it.  
“you better win”  
the taller boy chuckled, pulling minghao in for a quick hug.  
“my team’s waiting, you’ll be at your usual spot?”  
minghao nodded, picking up his jacket before slinging it on his shoulders  
“wish me the best of luck then”

 

“all the best for you sweet cheeks”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if i have any mistakes!  
> twit: venuswzi


End file.
